


In which Izuku acquires a son

by ryou25



Series: In which [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Parental Sensei | All For One, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryou25/pseuds/ryou25
Summary: Izuku heir to his father's legacy is visiting some clients of some his father's legitimate businesses when he discovers someone who reminds him of himself. Inko is just happy to have a grandchild.
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: In which [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	In which Izuku acquires a son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it probably will need editing. Constructive criticism is welcome. This won't be very long as I find my footing. Also let me know if I'm missing any tags!

Izuku sighed as he walked down a rather plain driveway on his way to meet clients of his father's english businesses. Technically they were his since his father had retired and left him his vast empire. He would rather not have to do this at all but his father asked him, since he thought his son could use the experience and it would get him out of Japan. His father promised to look after Japan while he was away. Never mind that he was supposed to be retired, but Izuku suspected that All for One could never really stay away for too long.

He knocked on the door and a plain tall woman opened it, looking excited in that fake way that reminded Izuku terribly of his middle school teachers when talking to someone they wanted to impress. "Good evening, Mr Midoriya", the woman greeted. "We've been looking forward to having you here. Do come inside" Izuku walked in as the woman kept speaking; "Vernon is so excited, he was talking about this meeting for weeks! I'm his wife, Petunia Dursley." She pushed forward a small rather pudgy boy forward, Izuku couldn't help but feel some pity for him, he looked overweight in a very unhealthy way. He was holding the hand of a skinny small boy who looked like a strong breeze could knock him over. Izuku noted that he seemed to be hiding behind the larger boy.  
  
"This is our son, Dudley. He's four years old but already a very smart boy!" Petunia claimed. "He has an empathy quirk. If he touches someone, he can feel their pain as if it was happening to him. We discovered it just last week! He was roughhousing with his friends when one of his friends sprained his ankle. Dudley who was holding him screamed and cried. We took him to the doctor and the doctor explained what happened!" She then turned to the boy hiding behind his brother? Friend? Cousin? Izuku wasn't sure. She looked at him like she smelled something unpleasant. "This is our nephew, Harry. He's also four. Dudley insisted that he join us for this, such a sweet kind boy."   
"What quirk does he have?" asked Izuku.   
"As far as I know, he's quirkless." Petunia said. "which is a shame, then he might be actually normal." Izuku gave somewhat of a rictus grin as he noticed Harry flinch at the harsh comment. She turned to Dudley and asked him to show Izuku the house while she checked on the dinner.   
  
Dudley led Izuku and his cousin to the living room as his mother walked away. Dudley checked to make sure his parents were busy and gestured to harry that it was okay to talk. Izuku nelt down on a knee to get a better look at Harry. He asked the small boy why he was living with his aunt and uncle. Harry looked on the verge of tears as he whispered that his parents were drunks that died in a car crash. Dudley tugged at Izuku's pants as Izuku looked to him. "Harry isn't happy here. Mom and Dad don't like him. The kids at school don't like him, or the teachers. Can you help him? I'm scared for him." Izuku looked at Harry and couldn't help but be reminded of his own childhood. Sure he had his mother who never abused him, but he knew what it was like to grow up friendless and alone. "He's lucky to have a cousin who cares. Yes, I can help him." he promised. "Harry, do you want to come with me? My wife and I don't have children yet, and you would be happy with me."   
"Really?" Harry asked. "you want me?"   
"Yes, I do." Izuku said. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he started to sob. Izuku wrapped his arms around Harry as he clung to Izuku in relief. As he hugged him, Izuku wondered if this was what his father had felt when he found Shigaraki.

* * *

It was a good thing that he had several memory erasing quirkes. Izuku walked away from the house with Harry in his arms as the small boy clung to him. Dudley waving goodbye to them as his parents slept the night away. He would have to change the name if he was going to take the child in. His father would be annoyed, but as the new All for One Izuku was knew that it was ultimately his decision on how to handle it. Besides, he rescheduled. He was more worried on how he was going to explain this to his mother and Uraraka.   
  
He dialed his wife's number thinking on how he was going to explain it to her. She already wasn't happy being married to a villain, but he knew once she saw Harry she'd love him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't write young child dialogue to save my life. Will do one shots in regards to this au. I hope this is a good start.


End file.
